


雾凇

by paramecium



Category: Eastern Promises (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paramecium/pseuds/paramecium
Summary: 基里尔摆脱原生家庭后的美好新生活
Relationships: Kirill/Nikolai Luzhin
Kudos: 7





	雾凇

1

外面在下雨。基里尔歪在皮革的车座上，脸贴着车窗。他看见玻璃上倒映出自己面无表情的脸，天色很黑，车里开着暖黄的灯，这让他的眼睛呈现出神经质的浅蓝色。雨水在窗外流淌，汇聚成的溪流把他的影子切割成不规则的几块。这时候，他眨眨眼，从模糊的镜像中辨认出来离得稍远的那个人。

啊。尼科莱。基里尔咧嘴笑，很快又藏起这份表情。他的司机在认真工作。车里开了暖风，基里尔的大衣扔在后座上，毛衣卷起袖子露出小臂，但是这个人坚持不脱长风衣，带着手套，头发梳理得服帖。尼科莱正专心看路，基里尔则专心看他玻璃窗里的侧脸，一边看一边毫不吝啬地赞美。他的眉骨，鼻梁和下颌线条即使是伦敦的雨也不能破坏，薄薄的嘴唇紧抿着，他工作时不吸烟，基里尔开始想象他被迫张开嘴，舔舐自己手指的样子。尼科莱。尼科莱。

基里尔悄悄侧转脸，对着冰凉的车窗亲吻。呼出的热气让玻璃迅速起了雾，他后退开，若无其事地用手指去擦抹。

“车里太热了。”他抱怨了一句，拉扯毛衣领口。

开车的人没说话，伸手调低了温度。基里尔偷偷看他，尼科莱没什么表情，看上去完全没发现自己的小动作。这让他放松的同时又有些失望。他抓了抓头发，看见街边一闪而过艾辛的理发店招牌，紧张和莫名的恐惧情绪重新占据了他的大脑，他无法逃避了。

“我不能。”基里尔忽然说。我不能，我做不到。他又开始觉得双手冰凉，但身上燥热，他探身去拿后座的大衣，不小心碰到了尼科莱的手臂。司机仿佛受到干扰，猛地停了车。基里尔的头重重撞在了车顶上。

尼科莱拉着他坐下来，基里尔贴过去靠着他的肩膀，深呼吸，鼻间全是樟木和毛料的气味。他没有用香水，因此身上还有些隐约的血和消毒水味，这一切稍微缓和了基里尔的情绪，“我——”他小声飞快地说，吸了吸鼻子，“我没办法让他们听话。他们只听我爸的。我不能进去，尼科莱，带我离开这里，他们会找机会杀了我的。”

尼科莱垂下眼看着他，想了想，摘下一只手套，慢慢抚摸他的头发。“去吧。”他在基里尔耳边说，“你需要露面，他们都在等着见你呢。”

“你父亲的案子等待开庭，不过所有人都清楚，他活着出不来了。”尼科莱说，“进去告诉他们，现在整个伦敦黑帮是你的了。”

“他们不会听我的。”基里尔说，他看上去快哭出来了，尼科莱用拇指去擦他的眼眶，“他们认为我是个没用的废物软蛋，同性恋——哈，我爸也这么想。”

尼科莱好像完全不以为意，“听我的，”他用手指梳理基里尔的头发，把那些散乱在额头上的碎发整理好，然后拍拍他的脸，“你进去，想做什么就做什么，嗯？——你有我。”

你有我。他的话语里带着令人信服的沉稳和温柔，这让基里尔仿佛回到了在河沟边的那个晚上，突然赶到的尼科莱只穿着单薄的连帽衫，脸色苍白，那女护士糟糕的摩托车驾驶技术估计让他的伤口开裂，但是当时的基里尔脑子里什么都没想。尼科莱像一根救命的绳索，如果没有他，基里尔觉得自己要抱着旅行包里的女婴一起溺死在浑浊的河水里了。

他重新找回了自己的骨头，从尼科莱身上爬起来。尼科莱为他披上大衣，又把羊绒围巾绕过他的脖子，在胸前整理好，当他准备收回手的时候，基里尔一把抓住了他。“你跟我一起进去。”他用不容置疑的语气说道，手指忍不住在被握着的手腕上摩挲，余光看见他苍白的皮肤上靛蓝色的纹身。基里尔想要低下头在他指腹上亲吻。

尼科莱歪了歪头，默许了他的命令。他下车，绕到另一边，拉开门，在基里尔头上撑开一把黑色的雨伞。

基里尔重新变得兴致高昂，他开始考虑等结束了一定要拉着尼科莱喝酒庆祝。他抢过雨伞，揽着尼科莱的肩膀大步走进灯火通明的大厅。

2

希尔薇娅用弓箭射向爱神，箭矢却扎进牧羊人的身体。于是爱神照料牧羊人直至痊愈，并为他把爱情的箭矢射进高傲的希尔薇娅的心。

基里尔又喝了一杯酒，剧院的包厢位置很好，他不耐烦地坐在包着绸布的座椅上，余光瞥见尼科莱双手交握，自然地放在身前，他的司机正倚靠柱子站着，神色竟然颇为认真专注。在皇家大剧院上演的芭蕾舞剧，来自俄罗斯的剧团说着带有口音的英语——基里尔感到无聊，然而有一位他的（名义上的）叔父喜欢，这场会面选在这里也是他的主意。

他在座位上挪动屁股，把左腿翘到右腿上，目光从叔父的礼帽移动到其他几位黑帮高位和他们的女伴身上，他最近一次与这些人见面还没过去很久——就是在尼科莱的纹身礼上。基里尔不能围观全程，只好看着那些打扮得人模人样的老头排着队进去，尼科莱会在他们面前脱掉全身的衣服，只留下一条短裤。他们将审视他漂亮的身体，然后挑选其中一块皮肤刻上星星标记。这都是教父级别人物的特权，想到对象是尼科莱，基里尔迫切渴望这份权力。

他的目光最终落在尼科莱身上。舞台上爱神为牧羊人疗伤，基里尔则肆无忌惮地用眼神抚摸那双裹在西装裤下又直又长的腿，尼科莱对此浑然不知，他一直往上看，直到被长风衣下摆盖住，然后他尽可以发挥想象。房间里变得有些热了。

今天做东的“叔父”忽然挥了挥手，门口立刻站了两位身材高大，带着墨镜的保镖。包厢里变得比先前更加安静，显然，主位上的人打算说话了。基里尔也稍微收敛了心思，他原本以为在演出结束前，他不会做什么呢。

“基里尔，我的孩子。”他的俄语讲得抑扬顿挫，带有德国口音。来之前尼科莱陪他复习了每一个人的资料，这些东西他从小就学，也只有尼科莱这样的“新人”会看得饶有兴味。谢尔盖出身加里宁格勒，曾经因为破译苏联在波罗的海的导弹密码而遭到KGB的秘密通缉。他与萨米昂在东柏林相识，墙倒之后一起到了伦敦。他们交情很深，基里尔出生时他来参加洗礼，见证他们在一个婴儿的皮肤上留下星星纹身。跟萨米昂不同，谢尔盖曾经是个数学教授，他喜欢歌剧和大提琴，在伦敦经营酒庄生意。简言之，在所有道貌岸然的人里，他是最自在的一个。

“我为你父亲感到遗憾，”谢尔盖说，他用一块手帕擦了擦眼镜，“小疏忽招致大难……我希望你们请到了好的律师？如果需要帮助——”

“尼科莱会帮我。”基里尔说。然后立刻后悔了，因为他看见谢尔盖露出了意味深长的神情。他忍不住去看尼科莱，他的司机仍然顺服地站着，没有表示。

出乎意料，谢尔盖没有就此为难他，转而说起了别的话题。其他几位也互相聊起来，在下面的演出快结束时，终于谈到了萨米昂的妓院生意。基里尔的父亲成于此也败于此，按照一般逻辑，基里尔肯定恨不得立刻与之撇清关系。而在这一点上，想替他接下这个烫手山芋的“好心叔叔”并不在少数。基里尔在心里嘲笑他们，知道这些人打心底里看不起自己，觉得他说不定连餐馆的生意都照顾不及。

他抬起眼，尼科莱伸手在他肩膀上轻轻拍了一下，从阴影里走出来。你有我。基里尔看见他对他做了个无声的口型，瞬间觉得妓院生意不要也无所谓——他是我的了，他后知后觉地想到，萨米昂的规矩从他被拘捕那一刻就灰飞烟灭，现在是他基里尔的王国，所有人都要在他的规矩下低头。

尼科莱在灯光下摘了一只手套，露出带着纹身的手，他的手心里还有尚未愈合彻底的创口，是在那场土耳其浴室的搏杀中手握刀刃造成的。基里尔有一刹那眼神变得凶狠，他害怕看见尼科莱虚弱的样子，赤裸的身体上全是触目惊心的伤和血，失去意识任人摆布。很快，他控制住了自己的情绪，尽管软弱，酗酒，一事无成，同性恋，但是星星纹身是他与生俱来的东西。

他被尼科莱袖口处露出的手腕吸引了注意力。那里是干净的，苍白的，只有金属手表带留下的印痕。他看着尼科莱伸手进大衣的内侧口袋，从里面摸出一个扁口的铁盒。基里尔好奇起来，他从没见过尼科莱带着这东西。盒盖上印着俄文字母和叶卡捷琳堡，这是一种已经停产的香烟牌子。

尼科莱把盒子从小桌上推过去，回到基里尔身侧站着，他眨一下眼，露出无辜的表情。

基里尔看着他的叔父掀开盒盖，里面空空，只躺着半颗PSS的特制活塞弹头。

3

基里尔敞着领口，拉着一把扶手椅正对窗户，然后用一种没骨头似的姿势瘫坐上去。他的脚边摆了一排酒瓶，一个都没开封，他在等一个人。

从剧院回家的路上他们的车抛了锚，尼科莱几番尝试点火未果，不得不冒着雨下去检查。基里尔窝在副驾上，看外面雨越下越大，心里咒骂伦敦讨人厌的天气，两分钟后，他忍无可忍，裹紧大衣拎着雨伞也下了车。

“看看你的工作失误，”他说，把伞举到尼科莱头顶，“出门前就该确保车不会出问题。”

尼科莱正趴在车前盖下面，他捏着一支小手电查看电路。雨大到足够在几分钟之内把他淋得湿透，基里尔皱眉，借着手电的微弱灯光他看见尼科莱的头发不再整齐，湿哒哒地垂落下来贴着额头。雨水顺着他的脸颊滑落，在下颌上汇聚成水珠，再滴到领子里面去。一种想看他湿透又担心他淋雨的矛盾心情在基里尔的脑子里左右互搏。

“坐公共汽车吧。”尼科莱直起身说，他妥协地摊手，一回头看见基里尔正直勾勾盯着他，伞歪着，打伞的人半个肩膀都湿了。他上前接过雨伞，手臂绕过去拉着基里尔靠在自己身上，好让两人都挤在伞下狭小的空间里。

基里尔乖乖跟他走到公交车站，享受他贴近的体温和理直气壮的亲密。时间已经很晚了，车站里只有一对情侣模样的年轻人正分享同一杯热可可。他突发奇想，趁着尼科莱收伞的功夫，冲进旁边的便利店里也买了一杯。

他自己先掀开盖子喝了一口，太甜，充满工业糖精的味道，除了是热的以外几乎一无是处。基里尔几乎立刻要把它扔进垃圾桶，转念一想，还是带回去送给尼科莱，想看看那永远内敛深沉的家伙会露出怎样的表情。

他沿着路边的房檐走回去，正要开口喊，忽然看见他的尼科莱靠在墙上，情侣女孩就站在他面前，几乎要贴到他脸上去了。怒火像喷发的熔岩一样吞噬了他的理智，基里尔拎着纸杯冲过去一把将女孩推开，动作粗暴，女孩摔倒在地，发出一声尖叫。

“离他远点！”他恶狠狠地冲这对情侣吼，被嫉妒烧得眼眶发红。尼科莱这混蛋，他在心里嘶吼，放在以往，基里尔并不会对一两个靠近他的女人甚至男人如此生气，因为这根本无法避免，尼科莱是个性感尤物，而他好像自己对此毫不知情。但是此时完全不一样，他是我的，基里尔想，我是伦敦黑帮之王。

他撩起袖子就要给那女孩的小男友展示纹身，看不懂没关系，挨了拳头之后都会懂。那看上去最多是个大学生的姑娘几乎快吓哭了，这时候，基里尔感觉有一只手从背后轻轻拉住了他的衣摆。

“别这样，基里尔，”尼科莱有气无力地说，“……别这样，她什么都不知道，只是想帮我。”

基里尔扭头，尼科莱几乎滑坐在地，靠着灯牌，他一只手搭在小腹上，歪着头，仍然是那副波澜不惊的表情。他浑身的衣服都被浸透了，颜色变得更深，在昏黄的路灯下，基里尔看不清那是鲜血还是雨水。

4

尼科莱从浴室里走出来，穿了宽松的沙滩裤，身上披着墨水蓝色的丝绸睡袍。他不解风情地系上了每一个扣子，基里尔惋惜地在心里叹气。

作为基里尔的司机，尼科莱几乎全天在他身边待命，然而同样的，他不曾在他们家里任何一间小屋子里留宿。基里尔时常怀疑他整晚睡在车里，为了印证这个猜想，他特意趁着某次尼科莱下车办事的时候一通乱翻，包括手套箱，座椅下面的储物格和后备箱，非常遗憾，他几乎没找到什么私人物品，并且被返回的尼科莱逮个正着。

尼科莱摆出一副问心无愧的样子任由雇主检查，当基里尔装作不经意地问起时，他显得有些好笑，“这是你的车。”言外之意，一个专业的司机是不会在老板车上乱放自己的东西的。

通常情况下尼科莱话不多，而这些话里面关于他自己的信息更是少得可怜，他只是觉得主动提起这些无关紧要，乏善可陈——只要基里尔追问，最后总能得到答案。

“带我去看看你住的地方。”基里尔命令。

“好吧，好吧。”尼科莱妥协。

因为萨米昂被拘捕，尼科莱不得不提前出院。基里尔去接他，他站在人来人往的病院走廊里，看尼科莱一个人办完了出院手续，签字取药，觉得自己多余得像个柱子。他看了一眼病床上收拾好的旅行包，又看一眼正在和女护士攀谈的尼科莱，后者只穿着浅蓝色的住院服，裸露的手臂上包裹着消毒棉垫和雷夫诺尔纱布。那之下有一道又长又深的刀伤，小臂的肌肉被撕裂——基里尔被想象疼得倒吸一口凉气，体贴地为他拎包。

尼科莱回来，指指旅行包：“我的衣服在里面。”

基里尔吸了吸鼻子，今天外面很冷，早上他出门时发现行道树上结了雾凇。低温和湿润，这城市两样都占。他把自己的羊毛大衣脱下来给尼科莱披在肩膀上，在皮夹克里缩着脖子往外走，“快点，”他拎着包头也不回，“冻死我了。”

“我来开车吧。”尼科莱在车门外拉住了他。基里尔哆嗦了一下，那件哈萨克斯坦产的羊毛大衣确实暖和，尼科莱的手很温暖，瘦长有力的手指包裹住他冰凉的指尖。“你伤还没好，”基里尔坚持说，“——不会认为我开不了车吧，尼科莱。”

尼科莱从他手里接过旅行包扔在后座上，又给他打开副驾的门，看基里尔不情愿地钻进去。“你喝了酒。”他一边启动车子，一边说，手指像抚摸久别重逢的爱人一样抚摸过方向盘，他瞥一眼身边人，基里尔立刻心领神会系上安全带。

车停在离餐馆不远的小巷口，正对着一栋出租公寓。尼科莱在这里长期租着一间阁楼，基里尔上一次过来，里面只有一张床，床头小桌和一个衣柜，一个人坐，另一个人就得站着。他是很想跟尼科莱挤在一起坐床的，但那时候乱七八糟的传言风头正盛，他害怕尼科莱误会。

后来他带尼科莱到父亲最好的妓院去。他难得一见这个人脱了大衣挂在椅背上，只穿着衬衫，松开领口，抱着一个姑娘嘴对嘴吹一瓶伏特加。伦敦街上买到的伏特加都是美国人产的，没劲，兑了水，但这里不是，俄罗斯人开的餐馆也不是，谢尔盖叔叔的酒庄专门贩卖从莫斯科来的货。基里尔嬉皮笑脸地喝自己的，隔着朦胧的灯光看尼科莱沉迷在跟那女孩儿的亲吻里，觉得身底下的家伙硬了。他酒精上头，跳起来跟小台上的舞娘调情，黑帮少爷基里尔别的本事没有，花花公子的基本素养一应俱全。舞娘最多不过十六岁，胸脯傲人，晃得他眼晕，忍不住伸手过去抚摸那白净柔软的皮肤。

“这里……这里，”基里尔咧嘴笑着，手指点在姑娘胸口靠近肩膀的位置，一左一右，“给你也纹上星星，和我就一样了。”

他忽然觉得没必要对流言那么生气，以至于非要做掉一个曾经的“兄弟”。倒不是惋惜一条命，流言，流言都是假的。基里尔大笑着坐上尼科莱的大腿，看他无奈地从黏糊的亲吻中分心。

我可不是什么娘娘腔基佬，他肯定地想，眼睛一眨不眨看着尼科莱汗湿的胸膛，光是看着这家伙和女人做爱，两条腿之间的玩意儿就硬得发疼。

基里尔挡在尼科莱面前。

“去我家住。”他的蓝眼睛闪闪发亮，前所未有的清醒，“这是命令。”

5

后果是，当基里尔扶着他的尼科莱下了出租车，回到歇业的餐馆后，两人在沙发卡座上面对面发呆。

“你确定不用去医院吗？”基里尔问。

“没事。”尼科莱头后仰靠着椅子，他手背搭在额头上，淋雨和伤口开裂感染的低烧让他头疼，身上发冷。他休息了片刻，撑着站起来，“玛丽亚已经睡了吧……我能借用一下你的浴室吗？”

可以，欢迎，求之不得。基里尔飞快想了好几个回答，最后说，“玛丽亚去和她妈妈住一段时间，不在家。”

他领着尼科莱绕到餐馆后面，上楼梯，房子的上一位主人大约这时候正在MI6的收监牢房里喝茶，管不了他唯一的儿子正带一个男人回家。走廊里没开灯，但是几乎没来过的尼科莱走得很稳，倒是基里尔被卷角的地毯绊了一跤。

尼科莱在他的房间里把衣服一件一件脱掉。手套，大衣，西装外套，领带，整齐地挂在衣帽架上。银灰色的衬衫小腹位置上洇出了血，他只解开纽扣，然后脱掉皮鞋，光脚踩在地毯上。基里尔吞咽了一下，“我帮你——我帮你换药。”

尼科莱挑眉，没同意也没拒绝，他进了浴室，门虚掩着，但是随手拉上了浴帘。

基里尔站了一会儿，头发上的水珠都快在温暖的房间里烘干。水声渐渐停了，他这才回神，拉开衣柜，忽然想起来尼科莱没有换洗的衣服放在这里。基里尔在“假装不知道等着看他光着出来”和“把自己的衣服拿给他穿”之间着实挣扎了一番，最后从里面拿出干净的短裤和睡袍。“我没穿过。”他自言自语，不想太明显地破坏掉他们之间的友情。在他还没有显露出如此废物的一面时，他的父亲曾经教他不要对渴求的东西表现得过分渴求，这种情绪很容易被拿捏利用。在真正意义上继承家族生意的第一个夜晚，他（自认为）学会了进退有度。

“给你拿换的衣服。”基里尔这么说着，态度自然地推门进去，差点被地上的水滑倒。

尼科莱侧对着他，跪坐在浴室地板上，沾了血的湿衬衫系在腰间，他浑身都湿漉漉的，还带着刚洗完澡的热水汽。胸腹，手臂和后背的纱布全撕下来，血已经止住了，大片未愈合彻底的伤口暴露在灯光下，和纹身叠在一起。他面前摊开放着医疗箱。在基里尔进来之前，他已经自己对小腹的伤口涂了止血敷料，正把黄纱布一端用牙咬着，另一端捏在手里，动作熟练地一圈圈绕在身上。他的头发全散下来，贴着脖子，没擦干的水珠正一滴一滴往下落，这让他看上去柔和了不少。尼科莱的锋芒和危险在平日里衣装整齐的时候是内敛的，而现在他像独自舔伤口的猛兽。

听到动静，他仰头，灰蓝色的眼睛微微睁大，显得好像措手不及，“谢谢。”他接过衣服，继续用询问的眼神看着来人。换了任何一个正派人看见这场景，都会对他那一身伤皱眉，但是很不幸基里尔不包括在正派人之内，怜惜在他心底只存在了短暂的一秒。伤疤和鲜血在尼科莱身上只会越发激起他的性欲。

基里尔镇定地夺路而逃。

他现在感受到了浑身湿衣服的沉重和束缚，一刻也等不下去，冲进他父亲房间的浴室里，莲蓬头开冷水从头浇到脚。慢慢地，他冷静下来，关了水，换上干燥的睡袍，在回到房间之前，他从萨米昂的私人酒柜里搜罗出一堆好酒。

等尼科莱终于出来的时候，基里尔甚至有心情开玩笑，他说：“你洗澡时间久得像个姑娘。”

尼科莱不置可否，他径直走到基里尔面前，捡起地上的磨砂酒瓶。“椰子白兰地？”他念出瓶身上的单词，“你父亲的品味很特别。”

“这东西很贵。”尼科莱说。

基里尔从他手里抢过来，撬开橡木塞，“希望它值这个价钱。”

他对瓶喝了一大口，递过去，眼睛一眨不眨看着尼科莱顺从地接过，想要背过身去喝酒。“别动，”基里尔压着他的肩膀，呼气带着酒味喷在对方脸上，“就在我面前喝。”

“不要躲开我。”他说。

尼科莱缓慢地眨了眨眼，“好吧。”他抿了一下嘴，好像一个很浅的微笑。接着，他在基里尔的注视下无所谓地仰起头，喉结随着吞咽而滚动。他喝干了瓶子里剩下所有液体。

“你想跟我上床吗，基里尔。”尼科莱低声说。

6

当尼科莱脱了睡袍，在他床上坐下时，基里尔想要放声唱一首圣诞颂歌。

热情在面对赤裸的尼科莱时永远不会消退。他走过去，捏着床上人的下巴，迫使他仰起头接受他的亲吻。基里尔踢倒了地上昂贵的酒，不过没关系，他不识货，萨米昂也不能冲出来给他肚子来上狠狠一脚。他睁着眼睛，一边用舌头品尝尼科莱口腔里的漱口水味，一边看他垂下眼帘，他发现尼科莱有着浓密的睫毛。

他是什么时候出现在身边的，基里尔有些记不清了。他支付司机的工资，尼科莱几乎陪着他做任何事，在他惹下麻烦的时候想办法善后。他甚至能在他买凶杀人之后帮着抛尸，基里尔想起他穿着体面得能参加葬礼的西装，却站在他的生日宴会门外，等着处理一具冷冻的尸体。

如果尼科莱只是个性感美人，那一切会简单很多，给他一笔钱，或者更多，睡一夜，或者更久——即使他是个男人也没什么，萨米昂只在乎他独子的男子气概和后代，并不关心他曾经与什么人上过床。然而，从尼科莱身上，基里尔索求更多。

他跪在他两条腿之间，伸手在那张脸上来回抚摸，手指插进他散乱又柔顺的头发里，“科里亚，”他亲昵地叫他的名字，他们两人在靠得很近的时候通常说俄语，这是个心照不宣的习惯，“科里亚。”他亲吻他的鼻尖，眼窝和耳垂，听见尼科莱低低呻吟一声。他受伤的腰和手臂支撑不住两个人的重量，只能向后仰，躺倒在柔软的床垫上。

“你这个该死的，漂亮的婊子。”基里尔喘息着说，他在尼科莱的锁骨上留下牙印，转头去亲吻他胸膛上的星星。他自告奋勇向父亲建议的时候以为那是他能送给尼科莱最渴求的礼物——他并非看不出对方谋求晋升，但是没关系，基里尔乐意给他任何他想要的东西。

礼物同时是一把尖刀，一把对准他基里尔的刀，再一次被尼科莱化解了，代价是躺在医院里昏迷不醒。得到这个消息的那一瞬间，基里尔在想，他会不会从此猜疑，怨恨，最终离开我。

“你走神了。”尼科莱沙哑地说，“在想哪个漂亮的婊子？”

基里尔低下头，看着他笑起来，“谁能想象到你说这样的话，嗯？科里亚，”他手指抚摸他裸露未包扎的伤疤，“你还会勾引我。你想要什么？这是我们的时代——你和我。”

“看看你，你从不知道自己如何迷人，”他在亲吻中说着，扯下尼科莱身上最后一件衣物，“车臣的野蛮人不懂欣赏，在公共浴池竟对你动刀。你不省人事躺在医院里的时候，我去看过，隔着玻璃。看你浑身裹着绷带，手上扎点滴——我看硬了。”他下身一顶，强迫身下人把大腿分得更开。

尼科莱双手放在头顶，不主动也不反抗，对基里尔的话也无动于衷，要不是他腿间有反应，基里尔几乎要怀疑他在打斗中伤了重要部位。“你跟别人上床也说这些？”尼科莱很感兴趣地问。

“你会跟做爱对象聊些什么？”基里尔从他身上爬下来，去拿润滑的东西。他急切地很，阴茎涨得发疼，迫不及待想要让尼科莱吞下去。他在洗手台上找到一支只剩下半管的抗感染药膏，用掉这么多，说明尼科莱身上的伤确实不大好。

“我聊什么你不知道吗。”尼科莱在他身后说。

基里尔确实知道。尼科莱在床上不说话。他连调情和喘息时都懒洋洋的，看上去像个性冷感，一个浑身散发着致命吸引力的虚假的性冷感。性爱过后他的皮肤上附着一层畅快的汗水，不喜欢虐待床伴，但也不会对她们过分在意，他脱光时给基里尔看了个彻底，然而穿衣服的时候仍然不愿意被围观。基里尔有些生气了，但一切都是自找的。

“趴下。”他居高临下地说，命令尼科莱转过身，跪趴在床上。灯光下基里尔看见他后背，手肘和肋骨上到处是还未消散的淤青，他毫不留情地用力揉捏，双手粗暴地握住他瘦窄的腰胯。

基里尔俯下身，逼迫他额头抵着床。他感觉到尼科莱的腰在发抖，这姿势对于伤患来说过于勉强。但是他性格里疯狂和嫉妒的一部分占据了主导。

“科里亚，”他在他耳边说，“我要用你操那个雏妓的姿势操你。”

7

尼科莱有着漂亮的骨骼和匀称的肌肉线条，他很瘦，和基里尔这种仅仅仗着年轻才保持好身材的酗酒懒蛋不同，他是在真正的战斗中锻炼出来的。

他不够柔软，身体折不成雏妓的样子，皮肤不够娇嫩，摸过去都是疤，白皙的脊背是有的，但是纹了大片靛青的圣瓦西里教堂，后颈上没有喷着挑起情欲的香氛，而在基里尔把药膏涂抹在他紧实的臀瓣之间后，他浑身闻起来都是红霉素和双氧水的味道了。

无论如何，引诱一个基里尔已经足够。尼科莱并不说话，他把脸埋进羽毛枕头里，尽可能减轻手肘和腰的受力，膝盖因为跪趴而红肿，但这只是一个开始，因为基里尔刚刚才把老二整个插进他身体里。

他抖了一下，碰倒了手边放着的半瓶酒——幸运的，或者不幸的是，贵得像泡了钻石的白兰地没有洒，基里尔以一种前所未见的速度捞起瓶子。他把它全部倒在了尼科莱身上。

感谢甜酒的低度数。尼科莱浑身肌肉绷紧，他稍微仰起头，窒息的疼痛让他眼前发黑，喉咙里漏出控制不住的一声喘息。在浴室里他只给小腹做了包扎，其余伤全裸露着，接触冰凉的空气能让发烫的创口舒服一些，而酒精的刺激像一场发生在痛觉神经的爆炸。

基里尔俯身开始舔那些液体，一边开始在尼科莱身体里抽插着。他在抚慰自己，生理和心理的双重快感让他眼冒金星。尼科莱变得触手可及，他不再只能用眼神加入他和雏妓的性爱，还要借着执行父亲任务的名。基里尔双手环抱着身下人的肩膀，把他的腰压得更低，他从对方灰金色的头发里找到发红的耳廓，他说：“清洗你的伤……烈酒。我可不想看它们感染。”

尼科莱无声地喘了一口气，基里尔在说醉话的时候身下的动作一点不停，疼痛和刺激像连射的霰弹幕一样，身经百战的他也有点经受不住。他勉强侧过头，这让基里尔的亲吻落在了脸颊上。

“……疯子。”尼科莱小声说。

基里尔赞同他。“对，我是。”他用力一顶，忽然觉得这姿势有一点不好——或许尼科莱不在乎看不看得到情人的脸，但是他想看。基里尔发自内心想看着这个连骂一声疯子都让他疯狂的人，想看徒手搏杀两个车臣人的尼科莱被他操到无声哭泣。

“你不喜欢，对不对，”他说，“你喜欢哪一个？那个被人带走的姑娘？还是女护士？叫什么……安娜？”

“但是人怎么能事事如愿，科里亚，”基里尔把阴茎深深埋进尼科莱身体里，双手揉捏他饱满的胸肌，乳尖，然后凶狠地勒紧腹部。他不清醒的大脑把这看做一个扭曲的拥抱，庆祝自己终于得偿所愿，“在这一点上，我比你懂得更多——不要忘了，星星在我身上像个胎记。”

他用一只手捂住尼科莱的口鼻，高潮来临弄得像杀人灭口。基里尔在他身体里射精，眼前白光闪过，他胡乱凑到尼科莱耳边说：“我会给你一个新的纹身……一个只属于我的标记。”

这就是他渴望已久的性爱，尼科莱.卢金的味道，基里尔从快感中找回自己的五感，他感受到汗水沿着皮肤滑落，怀抱里的人蜷缩着颤抖，他慢慢松开手，尼科莱立刻摔倒在床上。基里尔举起胳膊，在明亮的灯光中看见自己满手鲜血。

8

尼科莱被窒息和充满攻击性的肢体交缠逼迫得差点动手反抗，如果不是基里尔，那么这多半是这人此生最后一次性高潮——有些假设其实永远不成立，如果不是基里尔，他根本不会让某个人如此靠近自己。他闭眼，抓紧短暂的时间让自己恢复体力，至少到能爬起来，说句话的程度。

他侧躺着，双手交叠在身前，从垂落在眼前的发丝中看着天花板。这个角度让他想起基里连科——乌克兰小姑娘，是他身上一道不得不背负的罪恶。很快，他从某种愧疚的情绪中恢复过来，撑着坐起身，把羽毛枕头垫在腰后。腰腹上的伤口一片狼藉——虽然他包扎的时候并非没有考虑到这种情况。

尼科莱把头发拢到耳后，就看见刚刚还在发疯的基里尔坐在面前，正盯着满是黏糊鲜血的手发愣。

他说的第一句话是：“……你哭什么。”

基里尔抬起脸，眼眶通红，嘴唇颤抖，他花了老半天才意识到是谁在跟他说话。尼科莱声音低得几乎听不见，带有缺乏水分的沙哑，正斜靠在他的床上，灰蓝色的眼睛安静地看着他。尼科莱还活着，清醒着，在他身边，在他惹下处理不了的麻烦时安慰他，“别哭，别哭了。”

“……基里卡。”尼科莱很少见的亲昵地叫他，伸了伸手，基里尔立刻像一块冰箱贴一样靠过去，蹭蹭额头，然后抱住他。

他小声说，“我……我不想伤到你，”他在尼科莱耳边重复着，“我不知道爸爸会给你设陷阱，我刚刚也——我喝多了，你知道，你见过的，我每次喝了酒就会……我发誓我没有想要对你动手。”

基里尔从来没有因为几瓶白兰地醉倒，他是在伦敦出生长大，但他是个俄罗斯人——彻头彻尾的，这得益于萨米昂朴素的种族主义。然而现在面对尼科莱像往常一样温柔的抚慰，他什么都能承认。“你说过这是我们的时代，家族事业现在掌握在我手中，”他飞快地说，好像生怕尼科莱否认，“你和我，科里亚，你和我——你不能离开。”

他拥抱尼科莱的肩膀，双手捧着他的脸亲吻，在感受到对方的躲闪之后眨眨眼，看上去又要掉眼泪。

“我……我帮你。”基里尔亲吻着他脸上的伤疤说。

尼科莱愣了一下，“什么？”

基里尔没有解释，他用实际行动来回应尼科莱的疑问。他趴下去，闭上眼睛不敢看尼科莱小腹血肉模糊的伤口，张嘴去舔他藏在体毛下的阴茎。

尼科莱握紧拳头，抵在基里尔肩膀上。他浑身都在疼，手上没有力气，不然这一下就能把基里尔这种只是看着好看的花架子推到地上。“你……”他只说了一个词。

基里尔已经整个含进去，他不哭了，开始为尼科莱做一个尽可能展示自己诚意的口活。这工作他没做过，但是曾经享受过别人的服务。那时候他还没遇见尼科莱，随便一个酒吧女孩也能让他爽过。他照着回忆里自己的感受在逐渐硬起的阴茎上舔弄亲吻，双手揉动阴囊，很快，他的手不受控制地去摸两侧大腿上柔嫩的皮肤，基里尔发现自己又硬了，尼科莱的每一部分都让他迅速沉迷。

尼科莱轻轻吸了一口气，鼻腔里发出一声低沉的呻吟，他看着基里尔趴在腿间，眼眶仍然红红的，金发一缕一缕贴在额头上。尽管他自己才是浑身伤的那一个，但是这情景让他想起河道旁那个寒冷的夜晚。他常常觉得基里尔可怜，一种毫无意义的愧疚和同情让他纵容了这个草包少爷的靠近。疯子。他这次没有说出口，选择直接伸手去碰基里尔的脸。

“够了，”他小声说，“……够了，足够了。”

9

“我看见你们亲吻。”基里尔说。他和尼科莱并排躺着，把一条深灰色的方格毛毯拉过来，盖在两人身上。尼科莱身上的伤重新洗干净，外用药被浪费完了，他找出几片抗生素，就着冷水吞下去。

尼科莱闭着眼睛，听到这话，他露出有些无奈的神情，“……我也亲过你。”

基里尔安静了一会儿，他固执地把一只胳膊垫在尼科莱脑袋下面，侧身抱着他。房间里很安静，隔着窗帘和玻璃，外面的雨声变得模糊又遥远，而尼科莱轻缓的呼吸离得很近。基里尔看着他垂下睫毛，显现出疲惫和放松的样子。“谢尔盖叔叔让我小心你。”他说。

尼科莱睁开眼，似乎对他的话并不感到惊讶，“或许他是真的关心你。”他想了想，说道，“那么你要怎么做？——这是你的决定，不必告诉我。”

基里尔又凑过去蹭他的嘴唇，“你想要一个什么样的新纹身？只属于你和我的。”

他握住尼科莱的手腕，现在他可以光明正大地亲吻他手背上的纹身，他的手表放在床头柜上，旁边是两张俄语唱片。尼科莱轻轻挣脱他，坐起身来。

“这也由你来决定。”他说，从基里尔的衣柜里找出干净的衬衫，“你可以慢慢想。”

“你要去哪里？”基里尔怀抱一空，有些发愣，“你要离开？”

尼科莱瞥了他一眼：“工作。”

基里尔瞪着他，这个人刚从他的床上爬起来，连站都站不稳，现在就说着要去“工作”。凌晨，下着大雨，哪里有什么见鬼的工作需要他去处理。他认真思考几个小时前在剧院洗手间的水池前，谢尔盖一边整领带一边说的话，小心你的司机，基里尔，他说，想想你的父亲。但是他怎么会知道，他与尼科莱之间没有什么秘密，即使是萨米昂的挑拨也不能，尼科莱的一切都属于他。“我们的王国”是一个令人向往的承诺。

尼科莱不知道他在想什么，“你还想要再来一炮吗？”他平静地说，抬起手腕看表，“十分钟——你觉得够吗？”

基里尔朝他脸上扔了一个靠枕。“不够，”他发出抗议的声音，“我后悔了，我该在这床上操你一整晚，让你没力气乱跑。”

他突然产生了一种悲哀的情绪，对他自己。尼科莱是个混蛋，他是个体贴温柔的人，但真不是一个体贴温柔的情人，然而基里尔爱他。萨米昂睡在冰冷的收监室里，尼科莱在柔软的大床上给老国王的废物儿子加冕。你和我，你和我。基里尔重复着这个承诺。

他恶狠狠地说，“记得带上雨伞！”

10

“我在这里长大，从未见它结冰。”苏格兰场的督察官说，“伦敦的冬天永远不会像你的家乡那样寒冷，得益于洋流和季风，伦敦是个温暖得多的城市。”

尼科莱裹着黑色的大衣，他靠在千禧桥的栏杆上，即使在凌晨，桥两边仍有灯光。“我的同胞在这里自相残杀，”他说，“在西伯利亚，人们拥抱在一起取暖，北海上来的风会把所有人一起冻死。”

他凝视着桥下，趁着夜晚悄然驶过市区河道的轮船发出低沉的轮机声，雨势减小，空气里起了雾。“我找你来是告诉你，从现在开始不要让任何人来找我。什么时候汇报，用什么方式，报告什么内容都由我来决定。”

督察官皱眉，“你遇到了麻烦？”

“我早说你做得太过了，尼科莱，”他说，“你现在撤出还来得及，我的上级已经跟你的部门交涉过，只要你准备好，我们会安排接应。”

“我不能，”尼科莱低声说，“我拿到了星星。如果撤出，一切都白费了。”

“你仍然坚持。”督察官叹气，“你们俄国人总是这么不要命。”

尼科莱沉默了一会儿，手从口袋里伸出来摊开，掌心里是半颗军用子弹头，督察官不明所以地看了他一眼。“这是什么？”

他点燃一支烟，慢慢把烟雾吐到湿润的空气里，“你知道卫国战争期间，无数俄国年轻人都应征加入了军队。”

“那是一段沉重的历史。”

“每个人会分到一套军服，”尼科莱伸出手，指着自己的袖口，“在上战场之前，长官会教给他们一件事，把血型绣在名字和编号旁边，这样在战壕里被炸得血肉模糊的时候，军医能用最快的速度救他的命。”

“我在KGB的训练教官把这些讲给我们听。”他好像在讲别人的故事，“之后一年都不到，那里就改名叫国家安全局了。我曾经去过很多地方，潜艇部队，流放犯的监狱，”他笑了下，“很多你想不到的地方，比如美国富豪的私人别墅。这颗子弹是我的第一把配枪里拆下来的，上面有我的档案编号，知道这个能在国安局最高保密等级的资料库里找到我的全部履历——有些连我自己都不知道。”

他把它重新收好。督察官问，“它为什么只剩下一半？——或许我的级别可能不够知道这些。”

“这没什么，”尼科莱说，“我把它切开了，另一半作为表示诚意的礼物送给某位萨米昂的老朋友。”

“如果你是我的上级，现在应该拿枪指着我的脑袋，”他说，“半颗子弹意味着背叛。”

督察官感到夜风寒冷，“你背叛了吗？”

尼科莱没再说话，他沉默地抽烟，最后把烟头握在手心里熄灭，他转身走到几步之外，把烟和子弹一起扔进垃圾桶里。

等他回来的时候，开始唱一首非常低沉的歌。起初，督察官以为他只是在念一首俄语的诗，后来才慢慢听出曲调。在千禧年来临前曾是一段为全世界熟悉的曲调，但没有人唱出像他这样孤独的情感。

草原啊，草原啊，

辽阔草原一望无边。

但我们看见地平线上硝烟弥漫，

敌人躲在森林的另一边。

11

尼科莱回到餐馆的时候是清晨六点，比他往常作为司机的工作时间早了一个小时。萨米昂还在的时候，后厨这时候已经开始备餐，而只要没什么事，基里尔通常因为前夜的宿醉直到中午才起。

他在门廊上收起雨伞，水珠滑落打湿了地面，一夜未眠的疲惫终于在他脸上显露出来，他坐在冰凉的台阶上，靠着上锁的大门休息。

出乎意料的，门猛得朝里打开，基里尔正站在门口，穿着拖鞋和毛衣。“快点进来。”他不客气地命令，把一块歇业的牌子挂在门外。

餐馆里点着明亮的灯，很温暖，唱片机在播放一首快节奏的俄文歌，不是萨米昂会喜欢的那种。尼科莱走到离后厨最近的桌子坐下，基里尔把一碗热的红菜汤放在他面前。“早饭。”他说，眼睛看起来有些肿，肯定是昨晚哭了半天的缘故。他站在流理台后面煎一个鸡蛋，一边说，“我不如我爸爸做的那样好喝，也许餐馆真的要关门了。”

尼科莱尝了一口，热汤让他浑身迅速暖和起来，迟来的困意席卷了他的大脑。

“如果餐馆关了，你要做些什么呢？”他问。

基里尔端着煎蛋和烤面包片坐在他身边，“不知道，”他在尼科莱唇角落下一个亲吻，“或许开一家唱片店。什么都好。”


End file.
